With the popularization of 4G technology, smart phones with ultra-thin body and ultra-narrow border screen become the mainstream of electronic products consumption. Facing with a wide variety of products, consumers tend to choose the most special and featured products.
At present, there are some mobile phone manufacturers continue to launch a kind of mobile phone with narrower border in two sides, even more factories have promoted another kind of phone without borders in three sides. However, for users who has been accustomed to using the front facing camera and video chat. It is no longer convenient to use without front camera or invert the mobile phone; There are some other cases like setting the receiver at the top of the mobile phone or taking out front camera with a holder, whereas these do not meet the people's habits, but also undermine the harmony and beauty of the overall mobile phone, lacking of practical possibility and promotion.